Dean & Rory
by Jensenagirl
Summary: My first play done hope all like


Act 1 Scene 1 Rory meet Dean

Dean: Hey I am leaving

Cher: Ok

Dean: Talk to you later mom

Cher: All right

Dean: Bye dad, bye Heather

Heather: Bye

Jack: Bye have fun

Dean: I will

At Rory's house Lorelai: Rory you going to be late 

Rory: I am coming

Lorelai: Your going to make me late for work

Rory: Coming

Lorelai: What do you want for breakfast?

Rory: Anything I am starving

Lorelai: Me too

Rory: I did not realize how late it was I am going to be late for school

Lorelai: I am going to be late for work

Rory: Maybe we can stop by Luke's diner and get some coffee then off to work and school

Lorelai: Good idea let go

Rory: Hey Luke

Luke: Hey what it going to be

Lorelai: Quick cup of coffee because we are late

Act 1 Scene 2 at school Rory: I am so late 

Dean: I am late

Dean & Rory run into each other in the hall Rory: I am sorry 

Dean: That ok

Rory: I am Rory Gilmore

Dean: Dean Forrester

Rory: Nice to meet you

Dean: You too

Rory: I have to go now

Dean: Me too

Rory: Bye

Dean: Bye

Lane: Hey girl your late

Rory: I know

Lane: Well why are you late

Rory: Because I over slept

Lane: I done that before

Rory: Plus I ran into a great guy

Lane: Tell me more

Rory: His name is Dean Forrester

Lane: Was he hot

Rory: He was cute

Lane: That good too

Rory: Yep

Mrs. Phillips: Rory & Lane is there something you want to share with the class

Rory: No

Mrs. Phillips: Then pay attention

Lane: Yes mam

Rory: Yes mam

Act 1 scene 3 Lane: Did you see what for lunch 

Rory: I can't eat that stuff so I brought my own lunch

Lane: Probably better then what we have here

Rory: Yep

Paris: Anybody seating here

Lane: No

Paris: May I sit here then

Rory: Sure

Paris: I am Paris Geller

Rory: Hi I am Rory Gilmore this is my friend Lane Kim

Paris: Nice to meet you both

Rory: Same here

Lane: Yeah nice to meet you

Paris: So are you from here

Lane: Yep

Rory: Yep

Paris: I am not from here

Rory: Where are you from

Paris: Chicago

Rory: Really

Paris: Yep

Dean: Hey Rory

Rory: Hey Dean

Lane: Hey I am Lane Kim Rory friend

Dean: Nice to meet you

Paris: Hi my name is Paris Geller

Dean: Nice to meet you too

Rory: How is it going?

Dean: Fine

Rory: That good

Dean: Hey I have to go my friend Charlie is calling me

Rory: All right talk to you later

Dean: All right

Rory: Bye

Lane: Bye

Paris: Bye

Dean: Bye girls

Act 2 Scene 1 Paris: He is cute 

Rory: Paris

Paris: Not for me for you

Rory: Whoa what

Paris: Hey Lane do you think we should set them on a date

Lane: Sure why not

Rory: No

Paris: Why not

Rory: Because I said so

Paris: Fine

Rory: Fine

Paris: Hey I have to go so I won't be late

Rory: Yeah I have to be going too

Lane: I guess I will see you in 6th period

Rory: You bet

Lane: See you then

Rory: Can't wait

Paris: Bye

Rory: Talk to you later

Paris: I will also see you in 6th period because I have Mrs. Smith too

Rory: See you in 6th period then

Lane: Bye

Act 2 Scene 2 Mrs. Smith: Good Afternoon class 

Class: Good Afternoon Mrs. Smith

Mrs. Smith: Did anybody remember to do there homework last night

Lane: We had homework

Rory: Yeah

Lane: I did not do it darn

Rory: What else is new with you

Lane: I know

Mrs. Smith: So do you girls have your homework

Rory: I do

Lane: I Don't

Mrs. Smith: You're not doing so well Lane

Lane: I know

Mrs. Smith: See me after class

Lane: Ok

Rory: That never good

Lane: It sure is not

Mrs. Smith: Girls please be quiet

Act 2 Scene 3 Paris: That was a interesting class 

Rory: Sure was

Paris: Where your friend

Rory: She had to stay after class and talk to the teacher

Paris: That never good

Rory: I thought you were suppose to be in my class

Paris: At the last minute I was switch out

Rory: Oh

Paris: I have to go because my boyfriend here to pick me up

Rory: Talk to you later

Paris: See you tomorrow

Rory: You too

Dean: Hey again

Rory: Hey Dean

Dean: What are you doing?

Rory: Waiting for my friend

Dean: Lane

Rory: Yeah. What are you doing here still?

Dean: After school for football practice

Rory: Cool

Dean: Hey I have to go

Rory: Yeah talk to you later

Dean: Bye

Rory: Bye

Act 3 Scene 1 

Lane: Wow that was the longer meeting ever

Rory: Took you long enough

Lane: She gave me extra credit work to do

Rory: Maybe your grade will come up then

Lane: Maybe

Rory: Let go we have to meet my mom at Luke's Diner

Lane: Sound good

Rory: Then let go

Lorelai: Hey girls what took so long?

Rory: Lane had to stay after with the teacher so I waiting for her

Lorelai: How sweet you waiting for your friend

Rory: Yes I did

Lane: Hey Lorelai

Lorelai: Hey Lane please girls sit stay a while

Rory: Hey Luke this is my friend Lane Kim

Lane: Nice to meet you

Luke: You too

Lorelai: Coffee and the special please

Luke: All right Rory how about you

Rory: Coffee and cheeseburger please

Lane: I will have a coke and cheeseburger too

Luke: Be right out

Lorelai: All right

Lane: I am hungry staying after with the teacher so I hope this food is good

Rory: It is

Lorelai: So anything new

Rory: Nope

Lane: She met a guy

Lorelai: Really

Rory: We ran into each other in the hall at school

Lane: His name is Dean Forrester

Lorelai: Tell more

Act 3 Scene 2 Rory: Really it no big deal 

Lane: Yes it is I saw all talking today in the hall after school

Lorelai: Really do tell

Rory: He stay after school for football practice

Lorelai: He play football how excited

Rory: Mom

Lorelai: Hey he never fell for a jock before

Luke: What is going on over here

Lorelai: Rory met a boy

Luke: Is that so

Rory: It not a big deal

Luke: So what his name

Lane: Dean Forrester

Luke: Cool here all drinks the food will be right out

Lorelai: Thank you

Luke: Yep

Lorelai: So is the boy cute

Lane: He sure is

Rory: He is cute

Lane: She admitted it she think he cute

Rory: Ok I admitted it you happy now

Lane: Sure now I am finally happy

Rory: I am glad

Lorelai: That is cute

Rory: What

Lorelai: My daughter have her first crush

Rory: Please

Luke: Special for you and two cheeseburgers with fries for you two

Rory: Thanks

Lane: Thanks

Luke: Yep

Dean: Hey

Luke: I be right with you

Dean: All right

Rory: Oh my god

Lorelai: What

Rory: That him

Lorelai: The boy from your school

Rory: Yes

Lorelai: He is cute

Rory: Mom

Lorelai: What

Lane: Hey Dean

Dean: Lane hey what up

Lane: Nothing and you

Dean: That good

Rory: Hey again

Dean: Wow this is a small world

Rory: Yeah sure is

Lorelai: Hi I am the mother Lorelai Gilmore

Dean: Nice to meet you

Lorelai: You too

Dean: Sorry Dean Forrester

Lorelai: Nice to meet you

Luke: Can I help you?

Dean: I will have a cheeseburger and fries please with a coke

Luke: Be right out

Dean: Thanks

Act 3 Scene 3 25 minutes later Luke: Here you go 

Dean: Thanks

Luke: Yep

Dean: Bye Rory

Rory: Bye

Dean: Can I talk to you for a minute please?

Rory: Yeah

Dean: Outside please

Rory: I will be back

Lorelai: Ok

Rory: What up

Dean: I was wondering if you like to go out with me Friday night

Rory: Yeah I would love to

Dean: I will pick you up at 7

Rory: See you then

Dean: You too

Rory: bye

Dean: Bye see you at school

Rory: All right

Dean: Bye

Rory: Bye

Lane: So what that about

Rory: I have a date Friday with Dean

Lane: Cool

Lorelai: Awww how cute

Luke: What going on

Lane: Rory got a date with Dean

Luke: Cool

Rory: Not a big deal people

Lane: Yes it is you have a date with a cute guy

Rory: I do don't I

Lane: We need to go shopping for a new outfit

Rory: No we don't

Lane: Yes we do

Rory: I guess I see you later

Lorelai: See you at home hun

Rory: All right

Lorelai: Don't stay out to late and have fun

Rory: Bye mom

Lorelai: Bye

Lane: Bye

Lorelai: Bye

Rory: Bye Luke

Luke: Bye Rory

Lane: Bye

Luke: Bye

Lorelai: Bye and have fun

Rory: We will

Lane: I won't keep her out to late

Lorelai: Good to hear Lane

Act 4 Scene 1 at the mall Lane: Come on girl 

Rory: I am coming as fast as I can go

Lane: Let check this store out first

Emily: Rory

Rory: Grandma

Emily: What are you doing here?

Rory: Shopping for a new outfit

Emily: For what

Rory: My date on Friday

Emily: You have a date

Rory: With a nice boy

Emily: That good

Rory: It is

Emily: So you you're not coming to dinner Friday

Rory: Nope because that when Dean picking me up

Emily: I will let you get back to shopping then

Rory: Good to see you grandma

Emily: You too

Lane: How about this one

Rory: Lane this is my grandma Emily Gilmore

Lane: Nice to meet you

Emily: You too

Rory: Grandma this is Lane Kim

Emily: Nice to meet you

Rory: Well I like this outfit

Emily: I talk to you later

Rory: All right grandma bye

Emily: Bye

Act 4 Scene 2 Friday night Dean: You look beautiful 

Rory: Thank you

Lorelai: Have fun

Rory: Have fun with grandma and grandpa

Lorelai: I will try

Rory: Be nice too

Lorelai: Again I will try

Dean: I don't mean to erupt but we better get going

Rory: Right

Lorelai: Have fun and don't stay out to late

Dean: Don't worry I will not keep her out to late

Lorelai: I know

Dean: Are you ready

Rory: Yes

Dean: Then let go

Rory: Bye mom

Lorelai: Bye drive safely

Dean: I will

Rory: Let go

Dean: I hope your hungry

Rory: I am

Dean: Good

Rory: I can't wait

Dean: Me either

At the restaurant Rory: This place is beautiful Dean: I know Rory: Wow even the food sound great Dean: Get whatever you want Rory: Ok Dean: I think I am going to get the seafood platter Rory: That sound good Dean: Yep Waitress: May I get you something to drink to start off with Dean: Yes Pepsi Rory: Same here Dean: Same huh Rory: Yep Dean: Cool Rory: Thank you 

Dean: Yeah thank you

Waitress: Are you ready to order

Dean: Yes I would like the seafood platter

Waitress: For you mam

Rory: The same

Waitress: Very well the food will be out shortly

Act 4 Scene 3 24 hours later 

Lane: How was it

Paris: Yes detail please

Rory: It was perfect

Lane: Wow

Paris: So where did he take you

Rory: To a beautiful restaurant

Paris: How romantic

Lane: Yeah

Rory: It was

Lane: Have all kiss yet

Rory: It was only the first date and you never kiss on the first date

Paris: Jamie and I did it was perfect

Rory: That you and Jamie not Dean and me

Paris: True

Rory: When the time is right we will kiss

Lane: That sounds good too

Rory: I am not rushing to anything

Lane: It good you want to do that

Lorelai: Hey how was the date last night

Rory: It was good

Lorelai: That good

Rory: We are going out again tomorrow

Lorelai: Really

Rory: We are going to hang out around town tomorrow

Lorelai: That should be fun

Rory: Yep

Lane: Where all our going?

Rory: Just around town that all

Lane: He did not say where all going

Rory: Nope

Lane: All right

Paris: That sound fun

Rory: Mom this is Paris Geller a friend from school

Lorelai: Nice to meet you Paris

Paris: You too

Lorelai: Let go eat shall we

Paris: What good around here

Lorelai: Luke's diner

Paris: Ok let go

Act 5 Scene 1 2 months later Dean: Hey 

Rory: Hey what up

Dean: Miss you last weekend

Rory: My mom and I went out of town sorry I did not call you

Dean: That ok

Rory: How was your weekend

Dean: Great

Rory: That good

Dean: So how was your

Rory: Fun I got to hang out with my mom

Dean: Yep

Rory: I have to get to class before I am late

Dean: Yeah me too

Rory & Dean kiss goodbye Lane: I saw that 

Rory: Saw what I don't know what your talking about

Lane: Sure

Rory: Yes we kiss

Lane: Cool

Paris: what happen

Lane: Dean & Rory kiss

Paris: That is great

Rory: Girls it was not are first kiss ok

Paris: We know

Lane: Come on for we are late for class

Paris: I talk to you girls at lunch

Rory: All right bye till then

Paris: Bye

Lane: Bye

Rory: Talk to you later Paris

Paris: All right

Lane: Come on

Rory: All right

Act 5 Scene 2 Dean: Hey Charlie what up 

Charlie: We have a sub. teacher today

Dean: That great

Charlie: Yeah it is

Dean: Where are you going dude?

Charlie: I see you after school

Dean: Your skipping class

Charlie: Yep because there no teacher I will talk to you later

Dean: Whatever dude

Charlie: Bye

Dean: Bye

Rory: I was wondering where the teacher is

Lane: We have a sub. who's running late

Rory: I be right back

Lane: I got your back girl

Rory crept around the hall to go see Dean

Student: Hey you there a girl out there looking for you

Dean: Really

Student: Yep

Rory: Hey Dean

Dean: What are you doing here?

Rory: We have no teacher

Dean: Neither do we

Rory: I wanted to see you

Dean: Same here

Rory: Hey I better get back

Dean: Yeah

Rory: Bye

Dean: Bye

Rory & Dean kiss goodbye again Lane: Hey girl 

Rory: Hey anything new

Lane: Still no teacher

Rory: Dean did not have a teacher either

Lane: Is that where you went

Rory: Yep

Lane: How cute

Rory: Shut up

Principal: All right class settle down

Rory: Great

Lane: Yeah

Principal: Your teacher will be right here so settle down

Rory: Well it was fun while it lasted

Lane: Yep

Principal: This is Mrs. Moore she will be your teacher till Wednesday where Mrs. Smith will return

Mrs. Moore: Good morning class

Class: Good morning Mrs. Moore

Act 5 Scene 2 

Mrs. Moore: So you were supposed to have a test today did anybody study

Lane: For the first time I study

Rory: That is a first

Lane: Shut up

Rory: Sorry

Lane: That ok

Rory: I hope I do great

Lane: You will you always does

Rory: I know

Lane: I am jealous to have you as a friend

Rory: Why

Lane: Because your smarter then me

Rory: Am not you are just as smart

Lane: You really think so

Rory: Yep

Lunch Time Paris: This food is grow looking 

Rory: I know

Lane: I lost my appetite

Rory: I am getting there

Dean: My if I join all ladies

Lane: Not all

Dean & Rory kiss hello Paris: Please sit 

Rory: Of course you can

Dean: I want some

Rory: Yes please

Paris: Where did you get the food from?

Dean: I went out

Lane: We can do that

Dean: Ok my friend Charlie brought it to me

Lane: Oh

Rory: This is better then what we are having

Dean: I would say

Paris: You know that the fall dance is coming up

Rory: What about the dance

Paris: Are you going?

Rory: Yes I am

Dean: Only because I beg you to

Rory: Yes it was the begging

Dean: Funny

Rory: You want to know why I said yes it was not from the begging

Dean: Then why

Rory: Because I love you

Dean: I love you too

Lane: Awww

Rory: Ok funny Lane

Lane: It so cute

Paris: It is that

Rory: All right

Dean: We still on for tonight right

Rory: Of course

Dean: All right

Paris: I wish Jamie were like you

Dean: Who Jamie

Rory: Paris's boyfriend who in college

Dean: Really

Paris: Yep

Lane: So forget about my party Saturday

Rory: I can never forget your party

Lane: Cool

Dean: Your allowed to have parties

Lane: Yep my band is performing

Dean: You have a band

Lane: Yep

Rory: I thought I told you

Dean: Not that I can recall

Rory: Sorry about that

Dean: That ok

Rory: That good

Dean: Yeah it is

Paris: Where are you from

Dean: Chicago

Paris: I am from there too

Dean: That cool

Act 5 Scene 3 a year later Rory: Hey anybody see Dean 

Paris: I think he with his friends

Rory: Ok thanks Paris

Paris: No problem hey wait I want you to meet my boyfriend

Rory: Nice to meet you

Paris: This is my friend Rory Gilmore

Jamie: Nice to meet you

Rory: You too Jamie right

Jamie: That right nice to meet you

Rory: Sorry I have to take off like this but I have to go find my boyfriend

Jamie: No problem

Rory: Bye guys

Jamie: Bye

Paris: Bye I hope you find him

Rory: Me too

Charlie: Hey you looking for Dean

Rory: Yeah

Charlie: Because he looking for you too

Rory: Really where is he at

Charlie: I believe near the fountain

Rory: Thanks Charlie

Charlie: No Problem

Rory: Bye

Charlie: Bye

Dean is near the fountain looking for Rory

Rory: Hey there you are 

Dean: Where have you been?

Rory: Looking for you

Dean: I kinda got worry when I could not find you

Rory: Me too

Dean: I love you

Rory: I love you too

Dean: You hungry

Rory: Yes very hungry

Dean: Let go eat

Rory: Yep

Act 6 Scene 1 Paris: I see you find him 

Rory: Yep

Dean: She found me

Rory: He was looking for me too

Lane: Hey everybody

Rory: Hey what are you so happy about

Lane: He perfect

Rory: Who

Lane: Phil Rogers

Rory: Who

Lane: Some guy I just met he hot

Rory: Ok down girl

Lane: Sorry

Rory: That ok

Dean: Hey I have to get back to work I will call you later

Rory: All right

Dean: Bye

Rory: Bye

Dean: I love you

Rory: I love you too

Dean & Rory kiss goodbye Paris: How cute 

Rory: Tell more about this boy

Paris: Yeah ditch

Lane: He our age, he got brown hair, blue eyes, he heard us play and he love our music

Rory: Sound like a keeper

Paris: Yep

Phil: Hey Lane

Lane: Hey

Rory: Hi I am Rory Gilmore Lane friend

Phil: Nice to meet you

Paris: I am Paris Geller Lane other friend

Phil: Nice to meet you

Rory: I have to meet my mom I will talk to you guys later

Paris: All right

Phil: Nice to meet you again

Rory: You too

Lane: Bye

Act 6 Scene 2 

Lorelai: I was wondering what was taking you so long

Rory: Sorry I was with Dean and the gang

Lorelai: How is the gang

Rory: Fine Lane got a new crush

Lorelai: You and Dean

Rory: We are doing well

Lorelai: That good

Rory: Yep

Lorelai: You are not even out of high school yet

Rory: Well I am a senior now and I stay busy

Lorelai: I know you do

Rory: Everything still good

Luke: I will like all to me my nephew Jess Mariano

Jess: Nice to meet you all

Lorelai: He a charmed person

Luke: Yes he is

Rory: All right

Luke: So how you been

Rory: Fine

Luke: The boyfriend

Rory: Fine

Luke: That good

Lorelai: We will have the usually please

Luke: Coming right up

Lorelai: Thank you

Luke: Sure

Lorelai: Tell me more about you and Dean

Rory: We are still together

Lorelai: That good

Rory: Yep

Lorelai: I am happy for you

Rory: I know

Act 6 Scene 3 the college years Lane: Hey there girl 

Rory: Hey what up

Lane: Nothing you

Rory: Same here

Lane: How Dean

Rory: Fine

Lane: That good

Rory: Yep he goes to this college to

Lane: To Yale

Rory: Yep

Lane: I did not know that

Rory: Yep Paris goes here too

Lane: Cool

Rory: Hey I have to go meet Dean he have a question to ask me

Lane: Call you later

Rory: All right

Lane: Bye

Rory: Bye

Rory goes to meet Dean Dean: Hey Charlie 

Charlie: Hey what up

Dean: She the one

Charlie: Really are you going to pop the question tonight?

Dean: Maybe

Charlie: Do you think she will say yes?

Dean: I don't know

Charlie: I hope she say yes to you

Dean: Me too I have to go meet Rory

Charlie: Good luck

Dean: Thanks man

Charlie: No problem

Dean: Peace

Charlie: Peace

The proposal 

Rory: I thought you were not going to show

Dean: I was just talking with my friend

Rory: Charlie

Dean: Yep

Rory: Ok so what did you want to ask me?

Dean: Will you marry me?

Rory: Yes

Dean: Really

Rory: Yep because I love you

Dean: I love you too

Rory: I know

Dean: Hey I am going to go call my parents and let them know

Rory: All right I am going to call my mom and my friends

Dean: All right

Act 7 Scene 1 Lorelai: Hello 

Rory: Hey mom

Lorelai: Hey what up

Rory: Guess what

Lorelai: What

Rory: I am getting marry

Lorelai: What

Rory: Dean and I are getting marry

Lorelai: That is great

Luke: No cell phones please

Lorelai: Hey I have to go Luke is telling me to get off

Rory: All right bye

Lorelai: Bye

Luke: Was that Rory what up

Lorelai: Rory getting married

Luke: No way

Lorelai: Yes way

Luke: That great

Lorelai: Yeah it is

Rory call Lane with the news Lane: Hello 

Rory: Hey

Lane: So what did Dean want?

Rory: We are getting married

Lane: That is great

Rory: I know I am married the man of my dreams

Lane: Have you call Paris yet

Rory: Getting ready to

Lane: I will talk to you later

Rory: All right

Lane: Bye

Rory: Bye

Act 7 Scene 2 Paris: Hello 

Rory: Hey what up

Paris: Nothing much and you

Rory: I am getting married

Paris: Shut up

Rory: It true

Paris: That is great

Rory: Yep

Paris: So have all set a date yet

Rory: He just propose to me tonight

Paris: Oh

Rory: Yep

Paris: Hey I have to go Jamie here to take me out

Rory: I will talk to you later

Paris: All right congrats.

Rory: Thanks. Bye and have fun

Paris: Bye and thanks

Rory: No problem

Dean: Hey you in there

Rory: Yes sweetie

Dean: I like that

Rory: I thought you would like that

Dean: Yeah I do

Rory: So what up

Dean: Can I come to see my soon to be bride

Rory: You sure can

Dean: I wanted to know if you wanted to come me my parents

Rory: Sure if you would come meet my grandparents

Dean: I would love too

Rory: Cool I would call and set up a date with the grandparents

Dean: Sound just fine my love

Rory: I like that

Dean: I know

Act 7 Scene 3 Emily: Hello 

Rory: Hey grandma

Emily: Hey there Rory

Rory: Hey I have a question

Emily: Ok

Rory: Can I bring a friend Friday to dinner?

Emily: Of course

Rory: Thanks grandma

Emily: Whom are you bringing?

Rory: My boyfriend

Emily: Can't wait to see him

Rory: See you then

Emily: All right

Rory: Bye

Emily: Bye

Dean: So is it set?

Rory: Yep

Dean: Good let go

Rory: All right

Dean: You all right

Rory: Yep

Richard: Who was on the phone?

Emily: Rory she bringing a friend over Friday

Richard: Who

Emily: Her boyfriend

Richard: Boyfriend

Emily: Yes

Richard: This should be good

Emily: Yeah it should

At Dean's house Rory: You have a nice home 

Dean: Thanks

Cher: You must be Rory Gilmore

Rory: That me

Dean: This is my mother Cher Forrester

Rory: Nice to meet you

Cher: You too

Dean: This is my father Jack

Rory: Nice to meet you

Dean: Dad this is Rory Gilmore my fiancé

Jack: I am glad we finally met you

Heather: Hi I am Heather

Rory: Nice to meet you

Dean: This is my little sister

Rory: She cute and full of energy

Dean: She should is

Rory: Is nice to meet all of you

Jack: Same here

Dean: Come on in

Rory: Ok

Act 8 Scene 1 Friday night doorbell ring at Rory's grandparents house Emily: Well hello Rory 

Rory: Hey grandma

Emily: Where is your friend

Rory: He coming

Dean: Sorry I am late

Rory: Your right on time

Dean: That good

Rory: Grandma this is Dean Forrester

Emily: Nice to meet you

Dean: You too

Emily: Please come in

Rory: All right

Emily: Richard Rory here with her friend

Richard: I be right there

Emily: Well hurry up

Richard: Hey I am here

Rory: Grandpa this Dean Forrester

Richard: Nice to meet you

Dean: Same here

Rory: So when do we eat

2 hours later

Dean: Should we tell them 

Emily: Tell us what

Richard: Yes please tell

Rory: Dean and I are getting married

Emily: What

Rory: He propose to me earlier this week

Richard: That is good news

Emily: Congrats.

Dean: Thank you

Emily: Have you set a date, pick a place

Rory: He just propose to me Tuesday

Emily: So

Dean: It to soon to pick a place mam

Emily: Very well then

Rory: We really should be going

Dean: Yeah it was nice to meet you both

Emily: Same here

Richard: Same here too

Rory: Bye

Dean: Bye

Act 8 Scene 2 the wedding 

Lorelai: This is really happened my daughter is getting married

Rory: Yes mom this is really happened

Lorelai: I am about to cry

Rory: Please don't

Emily: You are so beautiful

Rory: Thanks grandma

Richard: You look pretty

Rory: Thank you

Luke: Hey there

Rory: I am so glad you could make it

Luke: I would not miss this for the world

Rory: How sweet

Lane: Where is she

Rory: Hey

Lane: Wow

Rory: So what do you think?

Lane: You look hot

Rory: All right

Chris: Hey there baby girl

Rory: Dad you made it

Chris: I sure did

Rory: I am so glad you're here

Chris: Me too

Lorelai: Nice to see you

Chris: You too

Sookie: You look amazing

Rory: Thank you

Jackson: You do look great

Rory: Thank you

In Dean's dressing room

Charlie: This it is your getting married

Dean: I am getting married to the girl of my dreams

Heather: I am so happy for you

Dean: Thanks

Cher: I can't believe it my son is getting married

Jack: Yeah me either

Dean: Thanks guys

Charlie: I am glad you finally found the one who was to spend the rest of your life with

Jack: We all are

Time for the wedding the music is playing

Charlie: This it is

Dean: I know

The bridesmaids are coming the aisles as well as the flower girl and the ring bearer now finally here come the bride all dress in white

Lorelai: She look so beautiful (crying)

Emily: She sure does (crying)

Richard: I am proud of her

Luke: Wow

Lane: She the first to get married and I am happy for her (crying)

Paris: I was proud to be her friend (crying)

Sookie: I am glad for her (crying)

Jackson: She the best bride ever

Sookie: You said it honey

Kirk: Good for her

Lorelai: Yeah I am glad you could be here

Kirk: Me too

Preacher: We are all here to wed Dean Forrester and Rory Gilmore to be one they find each other when they were young and now would like to become on Dean do you take Rory Gilmore to be your wife to have to hold and sickness and health shall all both should live

Dean: I do

Preacher: Do you Rory take Dean Forrester to be your husband though sickness and health shall all both to live

Rory: I do

Preacher: I now pronounced you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride

Rory and Dean Kiss

Preacher: I give you Mr. and Mrs. Dean Forrester

Everybody clap and there is some crying going on

Chris: Congrats sweetheart

Rory: Thank you

Lorelai: I am proud of you sweetheart

Rory: Oh by the way this is my father Chrisphor

Dean: Nice to meet you

Rory: Dad this is Dean Forrester

Chris: Finally good to meet you now since you're my son-law now

Dean: Yep

Lorelai: Congrats. you two

Luke: Yeah Congrats

Jess: Hey

Rory: What are you doing here?

Jess: Congrats. you two

Rory: Thanks and thank you for coming

Jess: No problem

Hour later

Lorelai: Let cut the cake now

Rory: Come on

Dean: Coming

Chris: I would like to make a toast please Rory I was not there for you like I should been but I am proud to be your father and I am so happy for you that you find the right guy you could spend the rest of you life with and I love you no matter what and if there anything you want to talk about I am just a phone call away to Dean I really don't know you as well but I am glad that my daughter find you to Dean & Rory

Everybody say to Dean & Rory

Jack: I would like to give a toast as well Dean you are the best son I could ask for good luck with the rest of your life to Dean & Rory

Again everybody say to Dean & Rory

Lane: I am so happy for you I can't even speak

Rory: Thanks

Dean: Let dance

Rory: All right

Lorelai: Let dance too

Luke: I really don't dance

Lorelai: Come on one dance

Luke: Fine just one dance

Jackson: Come on let dance

Sookie: All right

Act 8 Scene 3 2 years later

Lorelai: Hey Sweetie

Rory: Hey mom

Lorelai: So what new

Rory: Nothing Dean's and I are having a baby

Lorelai: Really

Rory: Yep a little girl

Lorelai: Wow

Dean: Honey I am home

Rory: Hey Dean just got home and he does not know yet because I have not told him

Lorelai: Ok honey talk to you later by the way how far are you

Rory: 6 weeks

Lorelai: All right hun talk to you tomorrow

Rory: All right bye

Lorelai: Bye

Dean: Hey is everything all right

Rory: There is something I need to tell you

Dean: What is it?

Rory: We are having a baby

Dean: Really

Rory: Yep

Dean: What are we having?

Rory: A little girl

Dean: I am so happy

Rory: I thought you would be

Dean: Sure is

Well you know what happen from here Dean & Rory had a healthy baby girl they name Christina Brittany Forrester they are still together and love each other so much who knew two young people would meet in high school fall in love get married and have a wonderful little girl well there might be a 2nd one so keep a look at

THEY LIVE HAPPLY EVERY AFTER IN A SMALL TOWN WITH THERE LITTLE GIRL

THE END FOR NOW LOOK OUT FOR A PART 2 COMING SOON


End file.
